Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV is a 2008 open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North, and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on 29 April 2008 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, and on 2 December 2008 on Microsoft Windows. It is the eleventh title in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series, and the first main entry since Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in 2004. As the first title in the series to be released for the seventh generation of video game consoles, Grand Theft Auto IV was highly anticipated preceding its release. Grand Theft Auto IV is played from a third-person perspective in an open world environment, allowing the player to interact with the game world at their leisure. The game is set within the fictional state of Liberty City, which is heavily based on New York City. Rockstar: "The “universes” are the worlds interpreted at different definitions, 2d, 3d and high definition, so we felt brands and radio / back ground characters would exist in both, but 3 dimensional characters would not."}} The single-player story follows Niko Bellic, a veteran of an unnamed war in Eastern Europe who comes to the United States in search of someone important, but quickly becomes entangled in a world of gangs, crime, and corruption. An online multiplayer mode is included with the game, allowing up to 16 players to engage in both co-operative and competitive gameplay in a recreation of the single-player setting. Two expansion packs were later released as downloadable content for the game, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, which both feature new plots that are interconnected with the main Grand Theft Auto IV storyline, and follow new protagonists. Development began shortly following the release of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Upon its release, the game was acclaimed by many reviewers who praised its story missions, setting, and updates from previous games in the series. A commercial success, Grand Theft Auto IV broke industry sales records by earning US $500 million in the first week of its release. Its successor, Grand Theft Auto V, was released on 17 September 2013, and has also received universal critical acclaim. In relation Grand Theft Auto IV is released in 30 April 2008 on Daniel Culverwell's Xbox 360. It was rated M18 in Singapore. It was available in PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, but it was starting to release Windows on 2 January 2009. Randy Wu also had this game called Grand Theft Auto IV. Timothy Mok also got Grand Theft Auto IV since November 2012. For the Grand Theft car: Chinatown Wars, Ng Si Miang and Pang Pei Yu had also equipped this game in, Lynette Tay also had the game installed in. For the Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, Er Hui Jun also had this game installed in. Wanted Levels One Star At a one star Wanted Level, any LCPD Officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. Police Officers only shoot at one star if they feel threatened (for example, if the player aims a firearm in their direction or drives dangerously close to said Police Officer), and most commonly attempt to arrest the player. In multiplayer mode, officers will simply shoot on sight due to the lack of a Busted mechanic. Police Cars follow the player. The Search Radius for one star is approximately two city blocks. The player is unable to buy any items (weapons, clothes, or food, except from vending machines and street vendors), enter a Taxi as a passenger (except for Roman's Car Service), enter bars or clubs, or partake in activities like TV, Darts, Bowling, etc. while wanted by the Police. One star is attained by: *Attacking a Police Officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosions may result in higher levels) *Attacking a dead civilian in sight of a Police Officer (by fists or melee weapons, but only if you didn't already get a Wanted Level for killing them). *Damaging or destroying a vehicle (explosions may result in higher levels) *Attacking, crashing into, or climbing on top of an occupied Police Vehicle *Aiming with a weapon or with the fists on a Police Officer *Shooting a weapon. (Player does not necessarily have to kill anyone. Sometimes the in game dispatch will call this "firearms discharge" or "shots fired"--shooting one near a police officer could result in a two Star Wanted Level) *Hitting a Pedestrian or a Police Officer with a vehicle *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one, or stealing one that is/was occupied by a civilian *Driving a vehicle with its alarm sounding *Driving past a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying (emergency vehicles are exempted from paying the toll) *Being seen by the police drunk driving *Repeatedly running into a Police Officer while walking *Pushing a Police Officer and/or causing them to fall to the ground *Spraying NPCs with a water cannon while driving a Fire Truck. (If repeated, it can result in a higher level) *Stealing money from a cash register in any accessible store *Starting fires or getting caught on fire *Obstructing Justice when a Police Officer is chasing or arresting an NPC *Trespassing in certain areas (like the car shop next to the safehouse in Algonquin) *You may randomly get a one star wanted level after you use the wanted level down cheat (2675550100) *Entering a train without any money to pay the travel *Robbing a store causing the alarm to go off *Punching or Pushing near a Police Officer. (Even If it wasn't against anyone) *Some missions and side missions in the Grand Theft Auto IV Series will warrant an automatic one star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Two Stars Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. The front passengers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. Two stars are attained by: :*Discharging a firearm in the direction of a Police Officer, or detonating an explosive device in their vicinity (killing or wounding a Police Officer automatically leads to three stars) :*Aiming any weapon at a Police Officer :*Repeatedly punching a Police Officer :*Destroying many vehicles at once :*Killing many people in a short space of time :*Discharging a weapon in front of a Police Officer :*Destroying a fuel pump at a Gas Station :*Resisting arrest :*Flying over restricted airspace in a helicopter (FIA Runway, Civilization Committee) :*Stealing certain cars for Brucie's Exotic Exports. :*Robbing Gruppe Six Securicar :*Begin chased for extended period of time at one star. :*Some missions and side missions in the Grand Theft Auto IV Series will warrant an automatic two star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Three Stars At a three stars Wanted Level, Police Vehicles become more aggressive in their pursuit, attempting to pin the player's vehicle against buildings and run them off the road. NOOSE now begin to assist the LCPD in setting up roadblocks on main roads and bridges ; they also send NOOSE Cruisers and NOOSE Patriots in pursuit of the player. The NOOSE Patriots will attempt to ram the player from the front, putting the player and Police Officers inside at risk of a windshield ejection from their vehicle. Strong and fast vehicles are recommended. Motorcycles are not suggested due to the aggressive driving of the Police. A Police Maverick is now called in, it can be heard on the radio as "Dispatch Air Unit from _______.". The Police Maverick will shine a spotlight on the player at night and opening fire if Police Officers on board get a clear shot. The Police Maverick, however, periodically breaks off from pursuit. The Police Maverick retreats if the player goes underground, stays inside a large structure for a long-ish time, or kills both riflemen on board. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Police Mavericks' riflemen are equipped with Advanced Machine Guns instead of Carbine Rifles. Police Predators are dispatched if the player is in or near water. Like the Police Maverick, the Police Predator has two riflemen armed with M4 Carbine Rifles on board. The player is now unable to board the subway. Three stars are attained by: :*Killing or wounding a Police Officer with a firearm :*Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) :*Continuing to retaliate against the Police. Four Stars At four wanted stars, the FIB and the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit join the fray and the player is confronted by NOOSE Enforcers and FIB Buffaloes in addition to the previously mentioned forces. Tactical Response Unit Officers and FIB Agents come four to a vehicle and are armed with Carbine Rifles, although some of them carry SMGs and Pump Action ShotGuns, and wear body armors for protection. The LCPD Pilot and the LCPD riflemen in the Police Maverick will leave for giving the place to NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Pilot and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit riflemen. The search area is approximately the size of the Bohan borough. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, all Law Enforcement Officers start firing upon the player while in pursuit at this level, and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers and FIB Agents use Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns as well as the aforementioned weapons against the player. Four stars are attained by : *Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Entering the runway area at Francis International Airport *Entering the grounds of the Civilization Committee in Algonquin Five Stars At five wanted stars, the Police Mavericks will leave and will leave the place to two NOOSE Annihilators. In the main game and The Lost And Damned, all Law Enforcement Officers fire upon the player while in pursuit (In The Ballad of Gay Tony they will do this at four stars), making getaways difficult. The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers and the FIB Agents are particularly perilous to engage because their weapons are likely to make short work of the player's getaway vehicle. Due to the increased risk of being shot to death, use of a motorcycle as a getaway vehicle is especially not recommended. All Law Enforcement Officers employ more advanced driving techniques, such as the PIT Maneuver, as they try to make the player spin out of control and crash. FIB and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit cooperation is more apparent at this level, both forces spawning and pursuing the player in equal numbers. NOOSE Cruisers and NOOSE Patriots will now disappear and make room for more NOOSE Enforcers, FIB Buffaloes, Police Patrols and Police Cruisers. Also, some Police Officers armed with PSG-1s Sniper Rifles will spawn to the roof of some buildings and will aim at the player. Five stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Visiting "www.LittleLacySurprisePageant.com" on the in-game Internet Six Stars At six wanted stars, the search area is approximately the size of the Broker-Dukes island in Liberty City. The number of Police Patrols and Police Cruisers reduces so more FIB Buffaloes and NOOSE Enforcers can join the chase/shootout. Surviving and escaping is more difficult, and a very fast and/or durable vehicle is recommended. All Law Enforcement Vehicles fire upon and ram the player relentlessly with very little regard for collateral damage. On foot, the player must move and/or retaliate quickly to avoid being cut down by gunfire. Unlike previous GTA games, the National Guard is not deployed. The LCPD Officers armed with PSG-1 Sniper Rifles will continue to spawn. Six stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Crossing Police Barricades or flying/swimming/walking (via tracks or Pedestrian WalkWays) into areas of Liberty City that the player has not yet unlocked :*Attacking Police Officers guarding the barriers to the locked islands